Cheater
by AgentDoubleONight
Summary: Piper, a famous singer, comes home from a tour to find out that Jason hasn't been very true. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try and write my first songfic with the songs 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift and 'Kiss N Tell' by Ke$ha. Don't be mean or flame me if it's bad.**

**Piper and Jason are 22 and Piper's a famous singer who just so happens to have a concert the night after she finds out something interesting about Jason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"Piper!" I'd just walked into the Cafe when someone called my name. I turned to see Annabeth and Hazel sitting at a booth next to a window.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down next to Annabeth. "Long time no see."

"Speaking of that, how was the tour?" Hazel asked as a waitress came over.

"Hi, what can I get you girls?" Annabeth ordered a coffee while Hazel and I ordered hot chocolates. The waitress jotted down our orders and left. I turned to Hazel.

"Well the tour was great, I got to see some sights and everything. But enough about me, how are things with Percy and Frank?" I smirked as Annabeth turned a bit red.

"T-things are great. Percy even...well..." Annabeth held out a hand and I felt my eyes go wide.

"That's a big rock." I said as I examined the diamond engagement ring on Annabeth's ring finger. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder to Jason. We'd been together six years now. Percy and Annabeth had us beat by a year.

"I don't even know wear he got the money for it. He got my mom's blessing and everything."

"And we al know your mom hated that you were with 'sea scum'." Hazel laughed. I laughed to, remembering how Annabeth's mom and Percy's dad hated eachother over some stupi thing that had happened when they were younger.

"What about your love life, Piper? How are things with Jason?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow as I looked away.

"I-I'm not sure really. I mean, I haven't seen him in a year and sometimes when I'd call him during the tour he'd say, 'I'm busy' and then hang up. I think he might be mad at me..."

"He can't be mad at you, _he's_ one of the people who'd pushed you to go on tour saying it was for the best." Hazel reasoned. "But I haven't seen him around lately, he hasn't been at the club we usually go to."

"And Percy hasn't hung out with him in a while because Jason says he's busy. But he got a new job while you were gone, Piper. That's probably why he's so busy." Annabeth said.

"A new job? He never told me about that." I said, wondering why he hadn't told me.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you-" Hazel was cut off by Annabeth.

"Holy crap..." Annabeth said as she looked out the window towards the street.

"What is it-Oh my god!" Hazel gasped as she looked where Annabeth was looking. Hazel looked a me. "Oh Piper, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?" Both girls poined at the window and I looked out towards the street.

What I saw nearly brought me to tears.

Jason was across the street, making out with another girl. The girl was wearing skinny jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt, and had long black hair. I watched, unable to pull my eyes away from the scene of Jason kissing another girl untill they pulled away and I caught a glimpse of her dark, piercing eyes.

"Is that...Reyna?" I cursed myself when my voice cracked.

"Yeah, it is." Annabeth said as she looked sadly at me. "Are you okay, Piper?"

"No. My boyfriend is cheating on me." I blinked my tears away and took a deep breath. "But I won't cry. I'm gonna make him pay."

"How?" Annabeth and Hazel asked. With a small smile I leaned across the table and told them my plan.

"That sounds great!" Hazel said as I pulled away.

"Yeah, but a good kick in the jewels would be good to." Annabeth added and we all laughed. Percy suddenly arrived, giving me a sad smile.

"Piper, Jason-"

"I know. But your just in time to help me get back at him." I quickly told Percy what to do and got ready.

I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Jason's number, and held a finger to my lips as Annabeth and Hazel held back laughs. I put the phone on speaker and glanced out the window where Jason pulled away from Reyna to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Jason's voice came from my phone. Good thing I was practically laughing so he wouldn't be able to tell I knew something was up.

"Hey Jason!" I said as happily as I could.

"Piper? H-hey, where are you now?" Jason quickly got rid of the nervousness in his voice. Across the street Reyna's face morphed into a frown when she heard my name.

"I'm...just arriving in town. I was calling to make sure you were still coming to my concert tomor-hold on." I pressed my hand to the phone, making sure that Jason could still hear what was said as I held it closer to me and Percy.

"Hey." I said to Percy who smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Hey gorgeous." Percy whispered in a husky voice. Annabeth had to press her hands to her mouth to keep from laughing. "How 'bout I buy a pretty girl like you a drink?"

"In a minute, handsome. When I finish talking to the kill joy on the phone." I looked out the window and nearly burted out laughing at Jason's face.

"Okay, I'm back. Annabeth and Hazel are here with me and they say hi." I said as I set the phone-still one speaker-on the tabel. "So are you coming to my concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. I'll see you tonight?" I smirked as I answered.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm going with the girls to the club. Your welcome to drop by though."

"Okay. Bye Piper..." I hung up and we all started laughing, watching Reyna glare and refuse to take Jason's hand as they continued down the street.

"I guess we're going clubbing tonight." Hazel said and I nodded.

"I need something to make me forget all this crap from Jason." I stood up, hot chocolate in hand. "I'll see you guys later. I need to go get things ready for tomorrow." _And have a good cry_, I added mentally.

"Okay, we'll see you tonight." I waved goodbye and left the Cafe, heading home. I made sure to drive by Jason and Reyna, shooting an angry honk as I sped by.

"Fucking bastard." I muttered as I drove. "I'm gonna make you pay tomorrow tonight. Just you watch."

When I got home I immediatly grabbed a journal, lyrics to two songs flowing onto the page as I wrote down something to express my feelings. _WAY_ better than crying my eyes out.

When I finished I dialed the familiar phone number of my agent who was taking care of everything.

"Piper, to what do I owe this pleasant call?" Joan asked as she answered.

"I need to boot two songs from the list for tomorrow night. Something happened and...and I wrote two new songs." Joan sighed in understanding. Her sighs expressed more about her than her words. It was one reason why we were such good friends.

"Jason?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay. I'll do what I can, meet me tomorrow at the studio bright an early to get the music done and everything. You have the music planned, right?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

I stuffed my journal in the bag I'd take to the studio tomorrow and went to get ready for tonight, humming a melody for the first song I wrote.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Piper, hand or headset?" The stage director asked.<p>

"Hand." He handed me the microphone, gave a thumbs up, and hurried off. I glanced at a mirror they had backstage and smiled.

I had on a skinny jeans, a black sequin shirt, and black bigh heels. My hair was loose and I had natural looking makeup with only a bit of jewlery.

"Piper!" I whirled around to see Jason. Putting on a smile, I walked over to him.

"Hey Jason." I held back from slapping him when he kissed me, hard. I forced myself to kiss back and soon pulled away.

"Did Reyna come?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was kinda shocked you invite her though..." Jason said.

"Well I wanted you both here because I had one song for each of you that I'll be dedicating to you guys."

"Piper, your on!" Joan called and I nodded.

"Hope you enjoy the show. Hurry to your seat." I leaned closer to Jason. "_And think about what you did_." I pulled away and hurried to the front of the stage before Jason could ask questions.

"Okay, here we go guys." I told the band as the curtains pulled aside, making the crowd go wild.

"PIPER PIPER PIPER!" They chanted and I smiled, bring the microphone to my lips.

"Hello New York City!" The crowds cheered went wild and I smiled, waiting for them to calm down. "Now, tonight I hace two new songs. This first one is dedicated to my dear friend Reyna! I know some of you girls out there will understand this song from expierience!" I looked staight at Reyna who sat in the front row next to Jason and all my other friends were around them. "I wrote this just for you Reyna. I hope you like it!"

"Now go stand in the corner and thing about what you did." I said into the mic, the band's cue to start playing. "Ha! Time for a little revenge." I took a deep breath and got ready. 3...2...1.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**  
><strong>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<strong>  
><strong>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<strong>  
><strong>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**  
><strong>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<strong>  
><strong>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<strong>  
><strong>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>

I never did see this coming. But everyone else had said it might happen. I should've listened. But Reyna, you really didn't know who you were stealing from, bitch.

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong><br>Soon she's gonna find**  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

Nothing I do better than revenge, that's as true as Jason cheating on me with his so called 'ex.' I glanced at Reyna. She looked embarresed. Did I care? No. She brought this opon her damn self. I continued singing.

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**  
><strong>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<strong>  
><strong>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling<strong>  
><strong>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<strong>

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**  
><strong>Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go<strong>  
><strong>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me<strong>  
><strong>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<strong>

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong><br>Soon she's gonna find**  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

I glanced at Annabeth and Hazel. Both smiled and gave me thumbs ups for the chosen chorus.

**I'm just another thing for you**  
><strong>To roll your eyes at, honey<strong>  
><strong>You might have him but haven't you heard<strong>  
><strong>I'm just another thing for you<strong>  
><strong>To roll your eyes at, honey<strong>  
><strong>You might have him but I always get the last word<strong>  
><strong>Whoa<strong>

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong><br>Soon she's gonna find**  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

I looked directly at Reyna for the last part of the song.

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**  
><strong>'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.<strong>  
><strong>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do<strong>  
><strong><br>Let's hear the applause**  
><strong>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<strong>  
><strong>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

I smirked at Reyna's shocked expression. I hoped she's react this way.

"This next song goes out to you, Jason! The boy I thought I loved, but I was _dead_ wrong! I loved you Jason, but I think this song can describe what I feel for you now." I blew him a kiss and smirked. "Oh and Reyna, a cheater is always a cheater. Just thought I'd let you know!" I looked back at my audience of waiting fans. "Here we go everybody!" They cheered as the band started playing.

**Listen to yourself**  
><strong>You're a hot mess<strong>  
><strong>St-t-stutter through your words<strong>  
><strong>Breaking a sweat<strong>  
><strong>What's it gonna take to confess<strong>  
><strong>What we both know<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,<strong>  
><strong>You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends<strong>  
><strong>Now your little party's gonna end<strong>  
><strong>So here we go<strong>

**Woohha-a-ohooh**  
><strong>You got a secret<strong>  
><strong>Woohha-a-ohooh<strong>  
><strong>You couldn't keep it<strong>  
><strong>Woohha-a-ohooh<strong>  
><strong>Somebody leaked it,<strong>  
><strong>And now some shits about to go down<strong>

I glared pointedly at Jason and saw him gulp. Good, cuz some shit _is_ gonna go down.

**Never thought that you would be the one**  
><strong>Acting like a slut when I was gone<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>  
><strong>You really should've kept it in your pants<strong>  
><strong>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>

**Your looking like a tool not a bawler**  
><strong>Your acting like a chick, why bother?<strong>  
><strong>I can find someone way hotter<strong>  
><strong>With a bigger wow... well<strong>  
><strong>'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up<strong>  
><strong>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick of it<strong>  
><strong>I've had enough<strong>  
><strong>I hope you cry<strong>

I reallty did hope he cried. Cried for me and regretted all of his mistkaes for the rest of his damn life.

**Woohha-a-ohooh**  
><strong>You got a secret<strong>  
><strong>Woohha-a-ohooh<strong>  
><strong>You couldn't keep it<strong>  
><strong>Woohha-a-ohooh<strong>  
><strong>Somebody leaked it<strong>  
><strong>And now some sh*ts about to go down<strong>

**Never thought that you would be the one**  
><strong>Acting like a slut when I was gone<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>  
><strong>You really should've kept it in your pants<strong>  
><strong>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>

**Kiss 'n' tell  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>Kiss 'n' tell  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>****Kiss 'n' tell  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>Kiss 'n' tell  
>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>

**I hope you know**  
><strong>You gotta go<strong>  
><strong>You<strong>  
><strong>Get up and go<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna know<strong>  
><strong>Or why your gross<strong>  
><strong>You gotta go,<strong>  
><strong>You<strong>  
><strong>Get up and go<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I dont wanna know<strong>

**I never thought that you would be the one**  
><strong>Acting like a slut when I was gone<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>  
><strong>You really should've kept it in your pants<strong>  
><strong>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>

**Maybe you shouldn't**  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell <strong>

I continued the rest of the concert like nothing was wrong, singing about three oncores, and resinging 'Kiss N Tell' at the request of the audience and for my own cruelness.

"Thank you everyone! I love y'all! Have a good night!" I cried as the curtains shut, the crowd still cheering like crazy.

An hour after the show, I stayed back and signed autographs for many fans.

"Piper?" I looked up from signing the CD a girl with brown hair had handed me and looked at her. She looked around sixteen.

"Yes?"

"Those songs you sang, the first two, reminded me of when my boyfriend cheated on me two weeks ago. Thanks for writing them, they made me feel way better."

"Your welcome. I bet you wish you could've done what I did, huh?" I got a laugh and a nod from the girl. "Trust me, some men are pigs, like Jason for example. But there's a guy out there who's not gonna be lik Jason was with me. You just need to find him." I stood up and hugged her. "It was nice talking to you. Make sure to not let him get you down. Forget him and move on, just like I'm gonna do."

I handed her the CD and she hurried off to catch up with her friends.

I finished signing autographs and headed to the stage, only to find my friends, Jason, and Reyna still in their seats.

"That was great." Annabeth said as she walked over with Percy and Hazel.

"Thanks." All three moved away when Jason walked over. He looked...pitiful.

"Piper, I never cheated on you. I lo-" Jason started to say. I laughed, making him stop.

"Don't give me that crap. I freaking _saw_ you yesterday making out with Reyna! I was in the Cafe you guys passed by. Remember when I called you saying I was just arriving in town? I was watching you from the Cafe the whole damn time!"

"Piper, please forgive me." I was surprised when Jason got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. "Piper, you mean everything to me, don't leave me."

"Jason! I can't believe you!" Reyna cried and I picked the ring up from the box, following a hunch. I examined the inside of the ring. It said 'Jason + Reyna'.

"Yeah, I can't believe you either." I tossed the ring at Reyna and she caught it. "It had your name, so it's your. You can keep the bastard that comes with it too, I don't want him." I looked Jason in the eye. "Jason, I never want to see your face again. For all I care, you can rot in fucking Hell. Because I'm not apart of your life anymore. I'm gone."

I walked off the stage, not dareing to look back. I walked out of the stadium, each step taking me farther away from Jason. I wanted to go back, except his proposal and everything, but that would make me week.

"Where to Ms. McLean?" The limo driver asked as he held the door open for me.

"Home. Just take me home, I've hand enough for one night." I said as I climbed in.

When I got home I took a long hot shower and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Author's Note

**Since a certain person requested it, this One-shot(which will stay this way) is going to become a story!**

**The story will be a totally seprate published story. The first chapter will the chapter from Cheater.**

**I'm publishing it today, so go check it out. 3:D**

**It's called 'Thanks To A Cheater'**


End file.
